sally_bollywood_super_detectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Sally Bollywood
|Age = 12 |Hair = Plum |Eyes = Brown |Family = Harry Bollywood (father) Mrs. Bollywood (mother) Bouleh (cousin) |Hobbies = Dancing Singing Gymnastics |Occupation = S.B.I. |Seasons = Season 1 Season 2 |Debut = Cockroach Capers |French = Fily Keita |English = Sarah Aubrey |Polish = Monika Pikuła |Hungarian = |Gallery = (51) Images |Friends = Doowee |imagewidth = 250 |Last Appearance = Fund Raising Felony}} Sally Bollywood is a 12-year-old girl and the main protagonist of the show. Appearance Sally has tan skin with brown eyes and long purple hair worn loose with her bangs parted to frame her face. She has a red bindi at the center of her forehead. She attends a middle school as a 6th grader Her normal outfit consists of a lilac sari consisted of a top exposing her midriff with an elephant on it. The skirt is shaped to allow easier movement and reveals her orange pants, which match the cloth tied around her waist and her flats. She also wears lilac legwarmers and gold jewelry. Personality Sally is assertive, confident and a private detective like her father. To Sally, her father is the coolest guy on Earth, which is why she set up her own detective agency called S.B.I (Sally Bollywood Investigations) with her best friend Doowee. When Sally investigates, she's dynamic, resourceful and intelligent. She sometimes finds herself in a difficult situations, but that never stops her from trying and she ultimately lands on her feet. At times Sally can be impatient or rush to judgement with others, but she doesn't hesitate to apologize after she realizes she made a mistake. She can be stubborn and is always determined to get results. Someone criticizing or insulting her only encourages her to work harder. Sally's second passion is singing. And don't say that it's incompatible with a detective's profession: 'Pop Star' is the perfect disguise for working under cover! Attributes Talents *Detective Skills - She has an entire business based on investigation. *Kalaripayattu - She claims to be a master of the Indian martial art *Athletic - She is very agile and can jump very high for a human. *Dancing - Most of her dancing skills are inspired by Natya Shastra. *Mathematics - Sally always gets A's on her math tests. Flaws *Cooking - She is proven to be a terrible cook. *Gadgets - She is rarely able to determine how to use Doowee's gadgets. *Judgement - At times, she makes poor decisions because she doesn't properly think them through first. *Jealousy - She'll try to be better than whoever challenges her. For example she didn't like her pen pal hanging out with Cristelle. International cast *English - Sarah Aubrey *Portuguese - Érika Menezes *French - Fily Keita *French (Baskup Tony Parker) - Pascale Chemin *German - Julia Stoepel *Polish - Monika Pikuła Quotes *"This looks like a job for the S.B.I." *"A Bollywood never gives up!" Trivia *In some official art, Sally is depicted with a long sleeved shirt on. At times it will only have one sleeve. **This flaw is also visible on the logo picture at the end of the opening. *In Talent Will Out, Sally was depicted as tone-deaf despite being a good singer normally. *The elephant on her shirt often changes direction. *Despite learning that she shouldn't make snap decisions, Sally tends to never fully learn this. *She was invited for a dance by Lee, for what looked like a date, but Doowee was the first boy who ever kissed her. .]] *In season 2 of another animated show, "Baskup Tony Parker", Team High 5 goes up against Bollywood, whose team captain holds a striking resemblance to Sally, even sharing the same name. In this incarnation, Sally's a famous Bollywood actress and professional street basketball player. Poopy Scoopy and Sally share a passionate kiss and become forbidden lovers for only one of two episodes she played a role in. * When she hosted a slumber party, she invited Betty, Emma and Rebecca. This suggests they are good friends. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Artists Category:Teens Category:Athletes